creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Where Am I?
Where am I? That’s the first question that came to me when I woke up in a dimly lit location. I noticed there was a lot of vegetation in the immediate area I was in- however, I was also in a chair. The chair that I sat on did not match the surroundings. For one, the chair looked as though it were new and more modern, kind of like the ones you find in a Modern ER Room. The place around it looked old and unused. For example, the ground was mostly grass and weeds that where slowly devouring the place up. What struck me as odd was that this didn't seem to be the same place I remember being at before. I remember going to the ER to pick up someone close, though there was a long wait for her due to some complications. Apparently my sister had a panic attack at her work so I had to go and make sure she was doing fine. This being kept in mind, I decided to wait until it was close to the time she was to be let out to come visit her. The last thing I remember was sitting down in one of the waiting area chairs and falling asleep. At least I think I did, my memory is fuzzy right now and it still kind of hurts. I wondered if I was dreaming... I looked around the empty room- there was no roof, but a bunch of vines managed to make some sort of canopy enough to limit the moon light that shone through. The room had four doors, and only one side had windows. Well, there aren't any windows in them any more, but instead a rusty steel grate blocking anything from coming in or out. The door that led out, was strange. I got up and walked over to it, beyond those windows and doors was nothing but darkness. There was no forest, nor sky to see yet when I look up I can see some kind of moon light. It did not make sense. I began to pace for a moment, something was up, I just need to find another way out of here, maybe wait until sunlight. I sat back in the chair as I took out my I pod touch, I quickly snapped a photo of my self man did I look like a creep. Wearing a blue winter jacket and a medical mask, normally meant for people who where ill during a ER visit. I wasn’t ill, but I wanted to be safe though. The time on my I pod said 12:00 AM, Midnight huh? I shook my head and closed my eyes for a bit. Maybe it will become light soon, who knew. However, my sleep was disturbed by a loud Bang and some screaming near by. I jolted awake, there seemed to be voices coming from some place I couldn’t understand them, they where like murmuring in a different language, my time showed 6:00 AM and it was still dark out, though oddly the room was a bit darker than before. So I got up and moved out of the room, I ran to the west door... I will try to map out what I mean here. The north door lead out side, there was a west and east door, and then a south door. So I went westward as soon as I opened the door I was greeted with a dark hallway, there where rooms on each side, though none of them had doors any more, the vegetation was bad though it was mostly weeds, just walking through them with out them getting tangled is easier said than done. The weeds where like hands to me trying to grab me and keep me in place for some creatures meal. Or to strand some guy and make them die of hunger, each step was like a challenge trying to avoid the snarling grip of the weeds. I noticed that each room was empty though made of concrete all the paint was there was mostly peeled away, and the inside of the room was free of any vegetation. After walking five Minuets I stepped into one of the side rooms, it seems to me I wasn’t even a quarter of the way there. But the room something just hit me as soon as I stepped in, it was like something strangling my neck, I had a hard time breathing in there. As if some psycho was in there but I couldn’t see him, or I was on top of a mass murder site. The feeling feels like there been a lot of death in this room, or something was in there and wanted to kill me. I don’t know how to describe it because I am not a paranormal Junkie, I in fact hate para-reality shows, each of them trying to out fake the other, anyways I quickly got out and tried to continue through the thick overgrowth. Each step was met with more of those damn weeds trying to grab me. I just tried to keep it slow, how ever I heard another bang, something panting or growling. It was very hard to describe, I should have mentioned this before but I am hard of hearing, so trying to describe a sound isn’t easy. But either way it scared me as I quickly try to run but ended up tripping, hitting the ground hard. Just that hit, I felt a jolt as if I was shocked by something. For a moment I heard talking again, I don’t know what they where saying again...It was hard to describe. I quickly got up and slowly looked down the hall, the end of it was pitch black, this blackness was slowly getting closer, what ever was waiting in there I didn’t want to meet it. I quickly untangled my self and continued my slow journey to the end of the hall way. It was torture, the darkness was very slow, it was taunting me some how as if no mater how fast I run I can't out run it. After what seemed to be forever, I reached the door and pushed it open as I quickly got into the open room with a single chair, dead leaves on the ground, and a darker surrounding. I just went in a circle. As soon as I closed the door, something banged on the other side. I quickly stepped back, my breathing became rapid, something was on the other side. I quickly went to the south door, oddly this door has some light on the other end of it. I opened the door and was again greeted with a hall way, though here was another pair at the end of it, some kind of light source as at the end, just as the east door burst opened. I ran for my life. The hallway just seems to stretch on and on, the door with the light seems to become further and further away. That was when I tripped in a small patch of weeds. The vile plants were wrapped tightly around my right leg. I Slowly turned around, the whole way I ran was dark. My legs where soon swallowed by the darkness. I screamed out and began to sob, my legs they felt like a rock was crushing them. I felt another volt through my body. As the darkness seemed to have retreat as a blast of light busted through the hallway, I was blinded by it.. This is when I first opened my eyes at a bright light, I was on a operation table. The doctors explained to me I was in a bad car accident. The put me back to sleep, but I did not return to the vial place. When I woke up I was in one of the recovery rooms. I shattered my hip apparently a semi truck crashed into the side of my car and I was knocked unconscious. I was out form 9pm till 7 in the morning. I took out my iPod and my eyes went wide. On my screen was a photo of me, in a blue winter jacket and a medical mask. Category:Places Category:Dreams/Sleep